


Urban Nightmare

by lu2stylelala



Series: Angel's Chronicles Pre/Side stories [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu2stylelala/pseuds/lu2stylelala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita (Suzuki Akira) is a Dark-Kin, an avenging angel that hunts down sinners and a Prince of his race. He's a killer, through and through, and damn good at it. Ruki (Matsumoto Takanori) is Angel-Kin, and has a tendency to get himself into trouble. Sometimes big trouble, like running from Haven Technicians that want to turn him into a lab rat... And sometimes he runs into even bigger trouble, like a lone Dark-Kin in a foul temper. Somehow, it feels like the smartest, safest thing he's ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "Playing God" PreStory, one of the earlier stories in the Angel Chronicles Universe (AC or ACU to save space). The events of this fic take place about five years before "Playing God" events. This is Reita & Ruki's meeting & mating fic. (To avoid the sex, feel free to skip from the first set of three asterisks (***) to the next set of three (***). In which case this fic is only PG 13.)

Golden eyes flared open and then narrowed as a snarl rumbled in the darkness. The _need_ was back again, an instant flood of sensations and emotions that knocked him out of his peaceful sleep and dragged him under their tumultuous spray like a tidal wave crashing upon an unsuspecting victim. Reality spun and twisted, fading beneath the crushing demand that receded to manageable levels just as quickly as it had struck.  
With another low growl he sat up, eying the clock. Barely two hours after sunset now, making it not more than four since he had lain on the bed to begin with. Certainly not enough time for him to sleep, though he wouldn’t be getting anymore for now anyway. The fierce _pull_ compelled his attention sharply to the south, and it had him on his feet and half-way to his window before he even realized what had happened.  
 _‘Shut it down, Akira.’_ He clenched his hands in fists and bowed his head, fighting to ignore the hum of almost-music that indicated the other’s presence. Just like he fought to slow the beat of his heart and block out the fierce ache in his chest. Regulating his breathing was another priority, though it seemed to be the only one he could achieve.  
 _‘It’s getting worse.’_ The knowledge chilled him and he quickly thought back over the past few days.  
Two weeks? That sounded right. The first surge of _need_ , sharp enough to steal his breath and bring him to his knees, had only been a week ago. But two weeks ago his hunting habits had changed, his emotions running higher, instincts sharpening. The fierce need to hunt and purge the streets of sin had made him nearly insane with its urgency.  
One of the older Kin had said he was either just coming into his own as Dark-Kin, or he was beginning to feel the affects of Mate-Call. He’d shrugged the words off as a joke at the time, for Akira’s skills were well-known amongst his fellows. Why would a sudden spike occur at the age of twenty-four? He’d long ago ‘come into his own’, this was different.  
It was also an accepted fact Dark-Kin were not as likely to life-mate as regular Angel-Kin were. Being the _Dai-a-thier_ , it was even more unlikely for him to find a life-mate. There was nothing in their history to indicate a Prince of Death had ever life-mated. Then again, what Kin wanted to merge their soul with so fierce a killer?  
Not much was known about this strange distinction between the two races, but there were suppositions made by some of the elders. They felt it had something to do with the fact that human nature and that of Dark-Kin were often so at odds that the individuals deteriorated. The difference resulted in their souls shredding from the weight of their ‘roles’ or their minds giving over completely; where they simply became ruthless killers, without hesitation or discrimination. Anyone that crossed paths with a mad Dark-Kin was as good as dead.  
Akira knew that better than most, he’d come close to the madness more than once. And once again it threatened him now, simply wearing the façade of a mate-call. He ignored the tug south, shaking it off as he reached for his jacket and tossed it over his arm. _‘Time to hunt, take my mind off this shit…’_  
It wouldn’t help, it hadn’t helped in two weeks, but Suzuki Akira wasn’t the sort to accept defeat gracefully. In the end, he’d go down fighting, just like he always swore he would. _‘Anywhere but south…’_

*

And somehow, here he was, south of his home just like the call had been pulling him. Akira ground his teeth in frustration and cut through an abandoned warehouse, his heavy black boots protecting him from the fractured concrete, scattered metal rods, and various debris he had to wade through. The call was silent for the moment, allowing the return of his balance and keener Kin-senses.  
 _‘Stupid.’_ He hissed as he reached the far side of the warehouse and peered down the alley.  
He’d cleaned this section of the back-streets and warehouse district in the last week. After the first five nights, rumor spread fast amongst those who usually haunted the back side of the club district in search of prey. There was something killing their guys and leaving the bodies to be found by more of the gang’s members or fellow drug addicts. Something that none of them wanted to challenge, so they’d moved on to other hunting grounds and left Akira to his new domain. This was his territory now, and the sinners knew it.  
More or less a Death Angel of Revenge, Akira never killed anyone who didn’t deserve it. And he was always well aware of how much they deserved it, as their very presence broadcasted their sins directly into his mind. Some were insidious whispers, some full-blown visions or just the simple knowledge. Regardless, once he knew, he acted.  
Dark-Kin weren’t evil –at least not all of them precisely- rather just a more feral and darker-talented type of Kin than their ‘cousins’. While AngelKin had wings of almost every color except black, there was rarely a Dark-Kin with wings any other color. They dealt in death, revenge and other such necessary but unpleasant tasks. The darker tones were expected, but slight patterning in lighter colors were not unheard of.  
Shaking off thoughts of the necessary evil his kind represented, Akira moved across the alley into the next old warehouse. This one was in slightly better condition, its floor intact and with far fewer hazards than the other. An old desk even remained, and it was on this that he sat, one hand sliding into his coat to toy with one of his many solid-black kunai.  
 _‘Why the hell am I here?’_ He thought darkly to himself, mood twisting into near-rage as the _pull_ continued and the _need_ intensified.  
 _Because he’s coming, and you need to be here…_  
 _‘What the fuck have you gotten yourself into Suzuki?’_  
His only answer was the hum of the mate-call, which was hardly an answer at all. With a low sigh he withdrew a kunai from under his coat and began tossing and catching it idly, having no option but to wait.  
 _You need to be here… And you want to be here, for him._  
So much for getting his mind off of things. _‘Fucking hell…’_

*

_‘Of all the stupid situations you get yourself into, this is one of the worst.’_ The small male thought to himself as he skittered down a side street, turned a corner, and threw himself into an alley for good measure. _‘Congratulations Takanori, you’ve officially outdone yourself. If you live through this, you might need an award. Or perhaps just to mind your own business for once in your damned life.’_  
He snorted in bitter amusement. _‘Yeah, that’d probably be good… Boring, but good.’_  
Pressing back against the brick, Matsumoto Takanori ignored the way it scraped at his jacket and dug into his back. The sound of footsteps passing was enough of a relief that he would worry about damage to his wardrobe later. While safely in the shadows, he peeled the reversible garment off and turned it inside out, tucking away the satin side in favor of the water-repelling vinyl.  
Pale eyes sought the sky as his fingers nimbly restored the buttons to their holes, and he winced at the boiling clouds. With the jacket resettled, he glanced at the rest of his outfit. Not much else could be improved, except the flash of silver from belt-loop to pocket. With a muttered oath one hand slid down to tuck his wallet chain deep into his pocket so it no longer gleamed or jingled with his movements.  
If he was right a storm was on the way, and regardless vinyl would catch less light than the satin. At the moment, he wanted to be as unnoticeable as possible, and lucky his clothing was more or less suitable to that goal. His undershirt was a dark red that looked black unless the light caught it just right, a tank top of tight-fitting silk with a trim of stylishly-frayed black lace at the hem and along the neckline. It was just long enough to cover his black belt and hide its silver fastenings, and then gave way to fitted black pants and boots.  
With the jacket reversed and his wallet chain tucked out of sight, the biggest problem was his hair. He’d just recently lightened sections of it to an almost white hue of pale gold, while the rest were shades of pale wheat and amber blond. Between that and the silver piercings in his ears, he was fairly easy to spot in a crowd. And the perfect target by himself, like he was at the moment.  
“Not the best idea to think about that right now.” Takanori muttered to himself, tucking his hands into his pockets as he paced further down the alley.  
His eyes cut left and right, making short work of the hints of buildings and street signs. _Safe..._ His mind sighed in reaction to the latest sign.  
Not a thought he’d ever had about an alley, but Takanori supposed there was a first time for everything. And at least he knew where he was, that was a plus. This alley connected to a small network of backstreets and would eventually lead him back to the club district that he’d started in. Hopefully long enough for him to catch up with his friends and indicate his opinion it was time to go home.  
Just when he thought it was safe for a Kin to go clubbing, it turned out that Haven Scientists and Techs were combing the area in search of more lab rats. _‘I’m no one’s science-project, thank you.’_  
Picking his pace up to a trot he darted through one of the intersections of the alley and a backstreet, then moved along another brief stretch of buildings before turning right. He followed the short alley to a brief passageway on the left, moving into it quickly. _Safe…_ The word was barely acknowledged beyond a slowing in his pace again. And as he eyed the buildings he relaxed slightly. Still on the right track, and no sound of pursuit.  
It was strange that the back side of the club district was so quiet. Normally he was used to the sight of a body or two lurking in the alleys, waiting to harass patrons that stumbled out of back or side doors. They always hoped that said patrons would be too drunk to put up a fight, or that someone would be foolish or trusting enough to get into reach even if they were sober.  
And suddenly there was no one? Still his pursuers didn’t come this way. Weren’t there rumors about this area now? That’s right, something about a Nightmare making short work of the low lives. _If -whatever it is- is making this area safer, it doesn’t sound like a nightmare to me…_  
And still no sound of footsteps.  
“They wouldn’t come this way, even if they knew you were here.” A low voice rumbled somewhere to his right, sounding both ominous and amused.  
Takanori skittered sideways, eyeballing the deep black shadow of a doorway warily. “It’s a short-cut back to the club district, which is where I’m going.”  
“All alone?” Still a hint of laughter in the low tone, this time the words were accompanied by the sound of footsteps. “That doesn’t sound too fun.”  
“I have friends waiting for me.” He replied quickly, shivering as a faint ‘hum’ slithered up his spine, tugging at something in the back of his mind.  
“What kind of friends do you have if they let you run around dark alleys all by yourself with Haven-Techs on your heels?” The owner of the voice appeared suddenly, a taller male clad in white and black.  
His pants were slightly baggy, fitting his lean waist before flaring over his legs, black with a stripe of white. Black straps tripped in a thinner stripe of white looped around his legs. A black belt with a faint pattern of silver studs curled around his waist. A black tank top disappeared beneath a black and white vest, made of alternating panels it too was decorated with silver studs. Black bands curled around lean arms just above his elbows, emphasizing the lean muscle; black bracelets marked one wrist and a silver chain the other. He also wore a silver necklace and a silver-patterned strip of fabric wrapped around his face, covering his nose and cheekbones.  
Two or three shades of blond with an undercurrent of black rose in a proudly spiking hairstyle, his bangs flat-ironed so they too helped cover his face. Enough makeup to make his eyes dark and be suitable for ‘club wear’ had been applied, his eyes flashing tawny gold in the dim glow of an overhead street lamp.  
Words like beautiful and striking came to mind instantly, followed by gorgeous and perhaps wild. Dangerous was strangely not one of the adjectives, though he had to admit there was no doubt this stranger could be dangerous. _Just… not to me…_  
“You’re Kin.” Takanori murmured, dimly aware that something in him had relaxed the moment the male had stepped into view. Something else was already clawing at his chest, wanting to be _closer_ but he did everything he could to ignore it and the insidious little whisper in the back of his mind.  
 _Safe._  
 _Want. Want. Want. Want._ He shivered in mute agreement with the thought. _‘Oh yes… Very much want.’_  
“Yes.” Black wings half-unfolded, as dark as sin, their color almost absorbing the light as the male stepped forward and they flared in reaction to the sudden freedom of the alley. “And no.”  
“Dark-Kin.” He licked his lips, strangely aware of the other’s scent –subtly-spicy like cologne that was both reassuring and tempting- though a suitable distance remained between them. “But still Kin.”  
“So you know of Dark Angels?” His visible brow arched, eyes gleaming in interest, mouth curling in a subtle smile. “But not enough to sense and avoid them, I see, or at least not enough sense to avoid them.”  
Takanori ignored the joke made at his expense, dimly aware that his feet were carrying him closer. But it was alright, he wanted to be closer. _Needed_ to be, even. Maybe his heart would slow down in his chest if he got just a little closer. Maybe the sudden _ache_ would lessen.  
 _Want. Need. Want. Need. Safe._  
The stranger paused, eyes narrowing and wings folding to his back as he considered Takanori’s approach. “Do you have a name, Lost Kin?”  
“Takanori…” He murmured, somewhat distractedly. “Most call me Ruki.”  
“Taka, hmm?” The Dark Kin smirked, tilting his head. “Cute.”  
Eyes made pale silver by contacts narrowed. “Takanori, and who are you?”  
“Akira.” The smirk evolved into a smile. “Those who I speak to call me Reita… Do you make it a point of chatting up possible-attackers, Taka?”  
 _‘You probably have better things to do than to argue about a nickname that you don’t even really mind…’_ Takanori thought to himself as he spoke aloud.  
“Are you going to attack me, Akira?” He gave his own smile, stopping two or so paces away from the taller male.  
Not that it was a surprise to find someone taller than him, rather the opposite. But for some reason, it didn’t occur to him to be annoyed by the fact. If anything he was, comforted, relieved even by the other’s strength. The strange pressure in his chest had calmed with his forward movement, but began to protest again as soon as he stopped moving.  
 _‘No, you won’t hurt me.’_ He knew it.  
 _Want, closer._  
Black wings flared, then folded, flexing as though Akira were nervous or anxious. “I’m considering it, Runt.”  
Takanori smiled, awareness flaring along with the resumed tug in his chest. A good portion of his thoughts were fixed on touching those black-velvet wings, but he ignored it for the moment. “That’s not all you’re considering.”  
Akira’s eyes narrowed, lips thinning as he fought to contain the low growl he wanted nothing more than to release. Takanori’s presence had flared along his senses long before he’d actually turned down this particular alley. And though Akira wouldn’t admit it, he’d been hoping the other Kin would come closer.  
Though Akira maintained he wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted Taka closer, or if he just wanted to ensure that the Haven-Techs didn’t get a hold of the smaller male. _Of course it’s just because you didn’t want the Techs to have another Kin._ Shaking off the tangle of thoughts and semi-emotional responses, he replied to the bold statement. “And how would you know what I’m considering?”  
The sharp pang of _need_ was ignored. Awareness dawned and made the Dark-Kin’s voice flat with irritation. “Seventh Line.”  
Takanori smiled, lowering his head in a faint bow though his gaze never wavered from Akira’s own. “Not an Arch, but First-Rank.”  
“Just enough to be a nuisance, then.” Akira muttered, shifting on his feet again and flexing his wings.  
The various instincts rising up in him were ignored, from the fierce urge to wrap his wings around the smaller male, to the desire to pin him against the not-so-distant brick wall, to the nearly-desperate need for the taste of his mouth. The Dark-Kin beat them back, shutting his mind to the soothing ‘hum’ of the other’s presence. It was partially successful, at best.  
 _Just because Kin have Soul-Mates does not mean that Dark Kin will._ He’d heard it all his life, it was pointless to hope otherwise.  
Takanori’s eyes flashed in a way that Akira couldn’t help but smirk at. “I don’t need to be First-Rank to be a ‘nuisance’ to you.”  
The Dark-Kin twitched as though he’d been slapped, eyes wide for a moment before he growled. “Careful, Taka. You’ve just met me; you don’t know what I can be like. It probably isn’t in your best interest to get on my bad side.”  
“Is that even possible?” Takanori stepped forward as he spoke, voice purring. “I have a feeling that any ‘bad side’ you would want to show me would be one that I wouldn’t mind seeing.”  
Akira narrowed his eyes, wings flaring in mute reaction. “Do you make it a habit of provoking strangers in alleys?”  
“Only when I find them excessively attractive and know for a fact they’d rather taste me than kill me.” An impish tongue stroked over his wickedly smirking lips. “Care for a kiss, Dark One?”  
Desire and need trembled through him, ignoring his demands they go elsewhere. Fists clenching and teeth grinding, the Dark-Kin leveled his most imposing glare in the wickedly smiling male and tried to ignore how much that spirit appealed to him. His glaring had no affect.  
Takanori’s voice softened to a croon, lids lowering in a faintly come-hither look. “I’m right here, Akira.”  
 _‘And I need you, so come and get me.’_

*

Takanori purred somewhere in the back of his throat, arching away from the harsh brick wall his back was pinned to. The pressure against him didn’t give, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Molding himself to the leanly muscled figure that had pinned him, he tangled his fingers in spiking blond hair and eagerly welcomed the eager mouth ravaging his own.  
Akira growled, pressing the smaller male more firmly into the wall, one hand moving from the brick and tugging Takanori’s hips closer while half-lifting him and tucking one of the Kin’s legs around his waist. His black wings flared and mantled, half-hiding them as they writhed against each other. Ruthlessly he angled his mouth against the Takanori’s and fed at the sweet taste the other offered him, withdrawing enough to nip at his plush lower lip before lunging for another harsh kiss.  
Pleasing sounds issued from the pinned male, one hand harshly clutching at the Dark-Kin’s shoulder as his other leg curled more firmly around Akira’s hips. Tightening his legs further around Akira’s waist, Takanori keened softly when given a brief chance at air, arching away from the wall and rubbing against the Dark-Kin as eagerly as possible.  
“Akira.” He hissed softly. _‘Akira... Akira I-I…’_  
The Dark-Kin purred as the smaller male shuddered against him, pausing and withdrawing enough to catch a glance of desire-fogged silver eyes before he sought that addicting mouth once more. The panting whisper of his name slowly sank in, pleasure flaring at the faint presence of the other in the back of his mind, Takanori’s desires pulsing in time with the _need_ in his chest.  
 _‘Akira please!’_ The desperate yelp was suddenly as clear as if Takanori had spoken allowed.  
 _Mate-Bond…_ His mind supplied, categorizing his feral need, the soft sound of Takanori’s thoughts, and the physical need for him, all within a single term.  
Mate-Bond? That was insane, impossible even.  
 _‘Akira…’_ The softly-eager plea followed the harsh thrust of his hips, accompanied by a trill of pleasure in Takanori’s throat.  
 _‘Taka…’_ The Dark-Kin purred, repeating the thrust in favor of another strong flare of the Kin’s emotions across his senses and those sweet sounds in his ears. _‘My Taka…’_  
 _‘Yes.’_ More fierce desperation, elation and need. _‘In the name of Heaven yes, please yes. Please, please, Akira.’_  
Mutely the Dark-Kin laughed, amusement boiling just under the surface of the desperate and feral hunger for the Kin he had pinned to the wall. _‘In the name of Heaven?’_  
A spike of temper he was sure he’d fall in love with lashed at him before the words even reached his mind. _‘I don’t care if you’re brother to the devil himself, Akira. I want you.’_

Akira halted his feeding at the other’s mouth abruptly, tearing his lips away and twisting his head to the side as he buried his face in silken blond locks and tried to breathe properly. Hopefully getting those kiss-reddened lips off of his mouth and out of sight would let a modicum of his sanity return.  
 _Hell…_ It didn’t help at all, the erotic scent of incense over warm skin and a faint trace of almond oil and coffee lit up his senses almost immediately. Without hesitation Akira stopped trying to breathe and set lips and teeth to Takanori’s pale throat.  
 _‘Mine.’_ He sent to the other as he reveled in the taste, tongue laving the skin in between his nips.  
 _‘Fucking prove it.’_ Takanori challenged in a hiss, finding his voice the next moment with a fierce snarl. “Stop treating me like I’m going to break and fucking _mark me_ Akira.”  
 _‘You have a big mouth, Little Kin.’_ The Dark-winged male laughed in his mind as he set teeth to pale skin firmly enough to bruise, sucking eagerly.  
 _‘I’ll show you why that’s a good thing later.’_ Came the minx-like reply, a muttered groan following on the heels of the thought. “Fuck, Aki!”  
He nuzzled the collar of the jacket aside and set his teeth to the junction of neck and shoulder, marking the delicate curve before nipping his way along defined collarbones. _‘Do you ever stop running it?’_  
 _‘Give me something worth stopping for, if you can.’_ He challenged without hesitation, nails biting into Akira’s shoulders as he pressed himself more firmly against the taller male, clinging for all he was worth.  
 _‘Stop trying to get me to fuck you in this alley.’_ The reply was almost affectionately disapproving, and the disappointment from Takanori at those words only increased his affection for the troublesome male. _‘I’m taking you home where I can lock the door and enjoy you for hours. I hope your friends won’t miss you, Taka, because I really don’t give a fuck about them right now.’_  
 _‘Oh yes. So yes to that plan.’_ Takanori shivered. _‘Now, right? I want to go right now, Akira.’_  
 _‘Hmmm, now?’_ He pretended to consider.  
Pale eyes flashed and suddenly there were teeth latching onto his throat, a fierce growl issuing from the trapped body. _‘Right. Fucking. Now. Akira.’_  
The Dark-Kin shuddered, momentarily pliant to the Kin’s demands as his voice turned soothing. _‘Alright, Taka. Whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want.’_  
 _‘You. Home. Right. Fucking. Now.’_  
There was a side of him that could get used to following the runt’s orders, or at least catering to his demands. _‘Now then.’_  
The Dark-Kin smiled, gathered his new mate closer to his body, and spread his wings. Launching skyward he grinned fiercely at the joy of flight and the elated tangle of emotions that spread over his awareness as Takanori clung to him tighter.  
Mouth still occupied with his throat, the Kin continued to pelt him with questions and demands through their link. _‘Do you live far? Hurry. Hurry. I’ve searched for you for years and I want you right now.’_  
Akira laughed, the stream of questions and emotions pelting through him like miniature lightening strikes. “You have me, Taka.”  
 _‘Not yet.’_ Takanori replied, but delight flared through their link as they landed on the roof of his building. _‘Soon though… Mmm, my very own Urban Nightmare.’_

***

Akira let loose another growling purr of approval, nudging his mate’s knees open wider as he ran a caressing hand up Takanori’s spine. “Perfect.”  
The slighter male shivered, but remained on his hands and knees, head hanging low in exhaustion or perhaps just acceptance to his lover’s demands. At the sound of Akira’s voice he turned enough that a contact-silver eye could peer past his arm and down his body back toward the Dark-Kin. Shades of pale gold hair tumbling around his face, he shuddered as another wave of pleasure washed through him, making him swallow audibly.  
Akira’s dark eyes flashed bright-gold for a moment, his head tilting in question. _‘You want something?’_  
The Dark-Kin couldn’t help but continue the wordless communication, clinging to the deep connection he could already feel forging between them. There were few he allowed in his head for any reason, and certainly none with such intimacy as such that a Mate was entitled to. Though they’d only just met, he could feel the beginning of SoulMeld, the bond bright and strong and growing more so with each shared breath.  
 _‘You, just you.’_ Takanori whispered, more shivering obedience rather than his previous challenging demand. _‘Please.’_  
The _need_ had that effect though, Akira had heard. Insurance for the dominant, other Kin had joked once, long ago. Yes both halves felt the _pull_ toward each other, the desire to find their SoulMate and bond with him or her. But if all it ever did was mutely encourage, there was no guarantee the pairs would find each other. To ensure this, there were insurance behaviors engrained into the Kin DNA for both halves of each relationship to ensure they eventually met and bonded.  
The dominant would experience what was often referred to as primal or feral need, in which case they literally blacked out everything but the call of their mate and the need to find and claim it. This was usually a last-ditch effect, brought on by the continued denial of the Mate-Call and the Mate itself. On the other side, the submissive mate ranged from strongly demanding that the dominant complete their bond to going pliant when the dominant snapped. The challenging behavior was designed to encourage a primal reaction, and once it kicked in the submissive responded by being utterly obedient to their mate’s desires.  
Mate-Call started no earlier than the age of twenty-two, though twenty-three or twenty-four was more common, and all mated pairs were bonded before the age of thirty. Within that timeframe, bonding was possible at any time, but no bonds were official until at least the age of twenty-four when the instincts and the ‘Call’ kicked in.  
Akira had been actively ignoring the call since mid-way through his twenty-third year when a flare of _need_ made him realize there was a faint pull resonating in his chest. Before that point he’d barely felt the Mate-Call compared to his other emotions, but being a mixed-Kin did make for interesting side-effects. Perhaps the unusual mix of Kin bloodlines explained why he’d felt the ‘Call’ earlier as well, and had even bought him some time when he’d ignored it.  
Fingertips lifting from the skin between Taka’s shoulder blades to caress his hair, Akira mutely raged at his ignorance. _‘What a waste of nearly two years, Akira…’_  
Takanori shivered at the lazy pass of fingertips up and down his neck. It took a moment for his mind to form a thought. _‘… ‘Kira?’_  
The Dark-Kin smiled at the shivering need barely contained behind a questioning mumble of his name. _‘What, my Taka?’_  
 _‘Want… You.’_ His head lowered as if in fatigue, but elbows remained locked and knees steady, body still bared open for the other’s pleasure.  
 _‘Soon.’_ Akira promised, sliding his fingertips down to caress Takanori’s hip as he leaned forward enough to lay a kiss at the base of the other male’s spine. _‘Soon, my beautiful Taka.’_  
 _‘Why not now?’_ Takanori challenged, rolling one shoulder forward in a ripple that slid down his spine and twisted his hips in Akira’s grip without breaking free. _‘You know what I want…’_  
Akira laughed softly, catching a mouthful of skin at the base of Takanori’s spine and rolling it between his teeth. His eyes had long ago plunged to black, pupils blown wide in hunger and desire. The only flash of color was the occasional flicker of gold at the heart of his gaze, a flash he could see was dimly echoed in Takanori’s own gaze.  
 _‘Taka.’_ He crooned, pressing his body against the other male and nuzzling at his throat. _‘I waited so long for you…’_  
 _‘So stop waiting.’_ The smaller male shivered, eyes closed as he rubbed his cheek against Akira’s own and stole a kiss from the nearest corner of his mouth. _‘Please don’t make me wait any more, Kira…’_  
 _‘You enjoy pushing buttons.’_ Akira scolded, withdrawing with a last nip to Takanori’s ear as his hands curled over the Kin’s writhing hips again.  
 _‘Tell me you don’t like it.’_ Takanori taunted softly, smirking and twisting his hips again.  
 _‘Is there a point in being dishonest with you?’_ Without waiting for more of the Kin’s demands, Akira spread the pale curves of his lover’s ass open wide for the first thrust of his tongue.  
Takanori’s nails bit into the silk sheets, and a wordless scream tore from his throat as his mind shrieked. _‘AKIRA!’_  
Akira laughed softly, tongue sliding out to lap at the vanilla and almond flavored skin, seeking more of his lover’s taste. _‘Like that, do you?’_  
 _‘Oh gods…’_ Takanori’s broken whimper flittered through his mind, barely a whisper as the Kin shook under his administrations. _‘Kira, oh god…’_  
 _‘Stay there and let me taste you, SoulMate.’_ Akira purred. _‘I want to memorize everything about you.’_  
 _‘You want to fucking kill me.’_  
 _‘Not yet…’_ Akira grinned, exhaling softly and purring when the pink entrance clenched from the caress of his breath. _‘Not for many years yet, so just relax and let me enjoy you, baby.’_

Takanori had long ago let his shoulders collapse to the bed, arms curled around a pillow and fingers clenching the captive fabric-and-feathers creation. Face turned so he could continue to watch the Dark Kin who had thoroughly explored and marked every inch of his skin, he shivered as a clever tongue once again stroked over his entrance.  
 _‘Oh gods, ‘kira… Kira please…’_ Even his mind-voice was exhausted, a low whisper of desperation as fingers dug into him and prompted his body in another shudder.  
Pleased by the utter surrender in the Kin beneath him, Akira left off his stretching of the other’s body and reached for the nearby bottle of lube. The click of the cap made Takanori jolt as though he’d been slapped, a fine trembling starting as he watched Akira spread the liquid over his length. The head of his erection was beaded with precome, faint drops that the DarkKin swept up with one finger and offered.  
 _‘A taste?’_  
 _‘Later I want more than just a taste.’_ Takanori snapped, bracing himself on one hand as he caught Akira’s wrist and eagerly sucked the offered finger. _‘Do you hear me, Akira?’_  
 _‘Your turn later.’_ Reita promised in amusement, pulling his finger free of his lover’s compelling mouth. The faint edge of teeth made him arch a gracefully questioning brow, but the only reply he received was a spirited flicker in passion-glazed eyes. _‘You can have whatever you want then, baby.’_  
 _‘Good. Now fuck me before I kill you.’_  
He had to laugh at that, curling a hand possessively over one to Takanori’s hips. Akira used his other to guide his aching length to his lover’s quivering entrance, a shudder chasing down his spine as he pressed slowly against that eager hole. _‘You’re mine, you know. Completely and utterly mine.’_  
Takanori keened as the wide head breached him, so much more satisfying that Akira’s teasingly twisting fingers had been. Sliding his knees wider, he firmly braced himself on his elbows and tilted his head back to moan at the slow penetration. _Yes. Oh fuck yes._ His mate’s words registered just beyond the haze of pleasure building in his body, making him frown as his fogged mind worked the words around.  
 _‘Not yet.’_ He murmured, shaking his head. _‘You haven’t taken me yet.’_  
 _‘You gave in to me all the same.’_ Akira argued, half-burying his length in the warm depths of the willing body beneath him before slowly withdrawing.  
Takanori’s hissing disapproval made him smirk, made him eagerly thrust into that heat again, penetrating a little further with each thrust. He wouldn’t last long once he buried himself in his mate, he knew this. But then, it wouldn’t be the last time they joined tonight. Just the first of many.  
 _‘You’re mine now, Taka.’_  
 _‘Fuck me faster.’_ The Kin demanded, silver eyes fierce as he glared over his shoulder and thrust his hips backwards in time with Akira’s surge forward. _‘I told you I won’t break, Akira.’_  
 _‘You don’t want to let me do anything my way, do you?’_ The Dark Kin asked with a smirk, withdrawing and then rewarding his mate with a swift thrust.  
 _‘Maybe the next round.’_ Takanori offered, body arching into Akira’s next thrust. _‘Or the time after that.’_  
 _‘I can feel how exhausted you are.’_ Akira chastised as he withdrew and then thrust again, finally seating himself as deep as he could into that silken hold. _‘All mine, baby.’_  
 _‘Kira…’_ Takanori shuddered, head lowering in an unconscious bow to his dominance.  
Akira smirked and rewarded him with a nip to the elegantly bared column of his neck, hips withdrawing slightly before surging forward again. The graceful Kin beneath him didn’t lift his head, just pressed his hips back and uttered a flurry of pleasured noises as he continued to thrust and withdraw.  
They were too tired, and yet needed too much. The battle of wills was won, at least momentarily. Akira didn’t let himself relax enough to think that this would be the end of it. He didn’t want a submissive mate. He wanted a partner, a challenge, an equal. And he knew he’d found that in his spirited little SoulMate.  
The sound of skin on skin and low croons of pleasure filled the room, their scents mixing with sweat and the heavy musk of sex. Akira’s gold-laced black wings flared and mantled, framing their entwined bodies as they thrust together faster, racing toward orgasm. Catching Takanori’s hips, Akira tilted his lover’s body slightly and hissed in pleasure when his next thrust made bright-pleasure spill over their link.  
 _‘There! Oh gods, Akira!’_ Takanori’s eager yelp and full-body shudder told him he’d found the younger male’s prostate, and he thrust against it eagerly.  
 _‘Yes. Yes. Yesyesyesyesyesyes.’_ The eager croons became another sound of pleasure among many, building and then falling away when the Kin lost the ability to form even the simplest of words.  
Akira let himself curl to press his chest against his mate’s back, bracing his hands to either side of Takanori’s collapsed figure. From time to time he placed sipping kisses along his lover’s shoulders and throat, hips still thrusting into and withdrawing from the shuddering body.  
 _‘Akira.’_ Takanori gasped, twisting enough to catch his mouth in a kiss. _‘Close… So close.’_  
The Dark Kin purred in approval, sensing the lack of barriers between them. Without a thought he closed his eyes and sank into their merged consciousness, caressing every pleasure point he could sense in the other male. There was no way to explain how he did so, just reaching out with his own soul as it brushed Takanori’s brought them both pleasure.  
Takanori came first, his voice breaking on a keen as white lust spilled onto the tangled sheets beneath him, his body clenching around the invading length that continued to caress him. He shuddered as wave upon wave of his orgasm tore through him, tears sliding out from underneath his lashes and down his cheeks.  
Akira shuddered and gave in to the tight caress his lover’s body was inflicting upon him, thrusting deep one last time. Buried deep in Takanori’s tight body, he spilled his own seed without hesitation, a low groan tearing itself free of his throat. “Taka.”  
 _‘Akira.’_ Takanori murmured, his thoughts hazed and only moderately more stable than he thought his voice to be. _‘Aki, I want…’_  
 _‘Shhh.’_ Akira soothed, withdrawing from him and moving to one side. Pulling Takanori with him he pulled the soiled sheet off the bed and used it to wipe some of the fluids from their bodies before tossing away. _‘You’re tired, just shhh Taka.’_  
 _‘Very.’_ Takanori admitted, curling against his side and reaching up to stroke his wings. _‘But I want you again.’_  
Akira’s head flew up, dark eyes meeting his mate’s strange-silver gaze in a shocked look. The little minx smirked at him and he had to huff a soft laugh, nuzzling at Takanori’s hair. _‘Troublesome little bastard… You need to rest first, and then maybe you can have what you want.’_  
Takanori arched a brow at him, challenge in his eyes. _‘Maybe?’_  
 _‘Can you at least let me have the illusion of having some say in this?’_ He muttered, laying back and grinning when the graceful male slid over him, perching over his abdomen with hands splayed on his lean chest.  
 _‘Certainly.’_ Takanori confirmed with a venomous smirk as he kept eye contact with his mate and slowly lowered his mouth to nip at Akira’s chest. _‘As long as your “say” is “yes”, you may have all the “say” you wish.’_  
Akira shuddered, hissing as a harsh bite was delivered to his nipple, his erection already stirring again. _‘Fuck, Taka!’_  
A smirk and another flash of silver eyes. _‘That’s the general idea, Akira…’_  
 _‘You’re going to be the death of me…’_  
 _‘Not for a long time, love. I have far too many plans for you.’_

***

Takanori hummed sleepily to himself, shifting faintly as his consciousness slowly separated itself from the depths of sleep. He didn’t bother with too much movement, settling for stretching from shoulders to toes and burrowing his face further into the nearest corner of the pillow.  
A low rumbling sound from behind him sent a thrill of sensation up his spine, even as his body instantly went pliant at the sound. Warmth washed over him as a body instantly pressed against him, an arm sliding over his shoulders as a leanly muscled chest molded to his back. Warm exhales on his neck preceded a sleepy kiss to the base of his hairline, prompting an unseen smile as he pressed his face more firmly against the pillow.  
“You’re awake.” The low voice rumbled in his ear, the taller body shifting against him again, and he shivered as the black sheets were pulled up over them, that hand sliding along his ribs in a possessive brush.  
“Mmm.” He hummed lazily, twisting his hips closer to the other male in a faint attempt to hide more of himself beneath the protective frame.  
“What are you doing?” The voice was faintly amused, teeth setting against his neck in playful nibbles.  
“Sleepin’.” He muttered on a yawn, crooning in approval as Akira moved to accommodate his mute demands, leaning back enough that he could half-slide under the Dark-Kin and then resettle.  
A soft ‘whoosh’ and the sudden shadowing even in the dim light indicated the return of the other male’s wings moments before they mantled over the half-entwined pair.  
Hand gently curling along Takanori’s ribs, Akira resettled until his forearm pressed along Taka’s side and his elbow brushed the other male’s hip, one thigh possessively thrown over his legs and wing lowering to cover him from shoulder to feet. With a turn of his head he tucked his face against the curve of the younger male’s neck and shoulder, lips leisurely brushing the pale skin just beside one of his claiming bruises. “Better?”  
“Mmm.”  
The hummed agreement made him smile, tongue laving the hours-old mark. _‘Mine.’_  
Pleasure flared along their newly forged link. _‘Utterly.’_  
 _‘You don’t mind belonging to a Nightmare?’_ Akira asked, suddenly wondering if Takanori’s Kin-nature would react negatively to his Darker self.  
 _‘All Mates are perfect.’_ Takanori replied sleepily. _‘Third Law of Mating, Akira. You’re mine, completely, as I am yours. It’s too late to think of getting rid of me now.’_  
 _‘I don’t mind keeping a runt-Kin, I guess…’_  
 _‘When I’ve rested, I’ll prove that it is to your great advantage you have me as a mate.’_  
 _‘Will you now?’_ Akira questioned, chuckling to himself as Takanori slipped back off to sleep. One hand rising to stroke blond bangs away from his mate’s face, Akira placed a kiss on his temple and sighed softly. _‘Don’t worry beloved, I already know that…’_


End file.
